<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monstrous by imnotoverlyobsessive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337595">Monstrous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotoverlyobsessive/pseuds/imnotoverlyobsessive'>imnotoverlyobsessive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devils' Line (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely Filthy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anzai is kind of thoughtless for a second, Blood Drinking, But Mostly Smut, But in a sexy way, Definitely OOC, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Female POV, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Overuse of italics, POV Female Character, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut and Fluff, Soulmark AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, also, but he’s doing his best, does not follow canon, no beta we publish our first draft like men, plot if you squint, safe sane consensual, this is not like my other writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotoverlyobsessive/pseuds/imnotoverlyobsessive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzai and Tsukasa share a soul mark. Only problem is, he neglected to inform her.</p><p>Whoops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzai Yuuki/Taira Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monstrous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the tags, please! Yes I know it’s been awhile since I updated TBOAS. Life’s hectic, I’ll get to it. I’m never abandoning it. If I abandon it, assume I’m dead. That fic requires time, energy, and piles upon piles of research. This fic required me to watch an anime and was therefore written prior to reading the manga. I ain’t editing it, either. If you’re here ‘cause you like my writing in TBOAS, then, uhhh. Thanks, but this may not be the fic for you, even if you are a fan of Devils’ Line. TBOAS is artsy and tasteful and full of plot. This is none of those things. If you’re here ‘cause you like my writing or you want to read about characters not being OOC, then this is not the fic for you. If you like Devils’ Line, soulmate AUs, and were disappointed we never got to see Anzai and Tsukasa bone in concerningly graphic detail, then welcome home, you fucking pervert (pot, meet kettle).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you don’t know?” Toda demanded from the booth across from her. </p><p>Taira shrugged, somewhat timid at her friend’s response. “Well, Anzai is my friend. He doesn’t-“</p><p>“My <em>ass</em>, he doesn’t love you!” Toda interrupted, taking a sip of her drink and somehow managing to look scolding the entire time. “You’re telling me the guy who goes into rage mode every time somebody hurts you and waited for you while you weren’t allowed to contact each other, you’re telling me <em>that</em> guy isn’t in love with you?” She took another angry sip of her drink. “Bullshit!”</p><p>“It’s not bullshit!” Taira said softly, examining the table. “Our friendship is special! He’s important to me, and of course I, well... y’know, but he doesn’t feel that way about me...” she trailed off.</p><p>“What makes you think he doesn’t feel that way about you?” Toda asked with a raise of her eyebrows. “He might even share your soulmark!”</p><p>Taira looked put a hand on her chest lightly, reminded of the mark’s existence. It seemed unlikely that Anzai was her soulmate. Everyone’s soulmark was different- except for one other. Most people never found their match, anyway. Nobody ever found their mate.</p><hr/><p>Dr.Kano looked gleefully between Anzai and Taira, standing awkwardly by the bed, their fidgeting reflected in the mirror behind them. </p><p>“Now that Anzai is accustomed to human blood, after nearly a year of drinking small doses consistently, it’s likely he’ll be able to experience sexual arousal with a human partner normally and safely,” the doctor seemed completely unaware that both individuals were blushing furiously, and were trying to interject with protestations, the same way they’d done when they had been thrust in that room together for some “hanky panky”, as the doctor had put it. Never mind that nothing had even <em>happened</em>. No matter how turned on she’d been at the time, just thinking of what they were supposed to be doing.</p><p>“He has, of course,” Dr.Kano continued, “had no issues controlling himself with vampire partners in the past,” Taira felt an intense surge of jealously flare up at the thought of him with someone else. She felt Anzai tense beside her, too, but the doctor went on, oblivious. Or perhaps he was fully cognizant and just didn’t care. “And naturally he hasn’t transformed while masturbating, either, which is a very good sign.”</p><p>Anzai sputtered, still trying to interject whilst simultaneously resisting the temptation to cover his companion’s ears. Still, Dr.Kano went on.</p><p>“Even better, as I’m sure you know, Tsukasa, is that he’s been able to masturbate while looking at a picture of you and still does not transform.” Taira had <em>not</em> known that, and was reeling from this revelation. But no, it couldn’t possibly be true, of course not. Anzai didn’t see her that way. It was just one kiss, and he didn’t even want it then, he just wanted her blood. Just because it had spurred desire in her doesn’t mean the feeling would be mutual.</p><p>“So what I think you two should do is see how far you can get before he transforms beyond a benign transformation, if the full transformation happens at all. We’ll have the camera and audio set up for your safety, of course, but we won’t be standing by as closely as we were last time.”</p><p>“Doctor,” Taira managed to choke out. The man in question turned his eyes to her, as if he’d forgotten she was there to begin with and that he had just been speaking to her. “I think you’re misunderstanding,” she continued, her voice a bit stronger. “Anzai and I, we aren’t... that is to say, we’re just friends...”</p><p>Anzai tensed beside her. Dr.Kano looked at her for a beat before he burst out laughing. When she didn’t join in, he looked at her again. “You-you’re serious?” He blinked.</p><p>She nodded, “yes. We’ve never... been like that.”</p><p>Dr.Kano glanced at Anzai, who was gazing at Taira; if she’d been looking, she might have noticed the desperate longing in his eyes. She didn’t, though. “What on earth are you talking about, child? You don’t expect me to believe you’ve never even <em>kissed</em> your mate, the person who shares your soulmark?”</p><p>Anzai jumped slightly, and opened his mouth to speak. Taira beat him to it. “Well, we kissed once, but he couldn’t control himself so-“ she stopped mid-sentence. “Wait, did you say soulmark? M-mate?” She stuttered the last word.</p><p>Dr.Kano turned to Anzai, his eyes accusatory. “Did you not tell her?” The old man asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>Anzai seemed to suddenly be of the opinion that the floorboards were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. Taira turned to him, her movements slow, almost hesitant. “We’re mates? We share a soulmark?” He nodded, the movement barely noticeable. “And you <em>didn’t tell me</em>?” She demanded furiously.</p><p>After half a heartbeat, Dr.Kano said, “well, I’ll leave you kids to it. Let us know if you need anything and if his temperature spikes, we’ll check in on you.” At that, the old man left the room with a last look at the laptop sitting on a table facing the bed, shutting the door with a soft <em>click</em>.</p><p>Anzai went to sit on the bed. It was several seconds before he spoke. “I noticed it when your professor... attacked you. That little crescent moon, just below your breastbone...” he trailed off for a moment. “All at once, it was like it was calling to me, almost, and then I was so, so angry, and the devil took over.”</p><p>She stared at him furiously, arms crossed over her chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“You’d almost been <em>raped</em>,” he rasped out. “Vampires are known to, well. They tend to rape their victims. I didn’t want you to feel pressured or scared. And I didn’t think anything would come of it, anyway.”</p><p>“That wasn’t your decision,” she snapped. “It’s <em>my</em> decision if I want to be with someone.”</p><p>He looked up at her then. “I was so scared, Tsukasa,” he told her quietly. “I was afraid if I told you, I’d scare you off, and then I’d never have a shot. I thought that maybe if I waited, maybe we could...” he trailed off again, looking down at his hands.</p><p>“You don’t scare me. I trust you,” she sighed, moving to sit next to him. “Though maybe I shouldn’t, since you’ve been keeping this from me for so long.”</p><p>He turned his gaze on her, his eyes slowly moving up to meet hers. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice soft and raspy. “I didn’t know what was best.”</p><p>She sighed. “It’s not that I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me. I get it, but you shouldn’t have kept this from me.”</p><p>He nodded his comprehension. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>It was several long moments before she said, “I forgive you.” His lips widened in a small smile, until she spoke again. “So you’ve been masturbating to pictures of me?”</p><p>As if someone had preserved him in stone, he froze, perfectly still; unblinking, unmoving.</p><p>“Well, I... you see, Dr.Kano asked me to,” he explained quickly, the words rushing out in a jumble. “To see if my transformation could be avoided even when I was... thinking about you sexually.”</p><p>“You thought about me, then?” She wondered, somewhere between horrifyingly embarrassed and dangerously aroused. <em>He wanted her, too.</em></p><p>“I thought about a lot of things,” he said softly, keeping it vague.</p><p>She looked at him for a moment. “Can I see your mark?”</p><p>He froze, then nodded. His hands were shaking as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It had been so long since he’d been with anyone. Not since before he’d met her.</p><p>Taira’s eyes fixated on his long fingers, pulling each button from its hole. His pace was painstakingly slow, and she wondered if he’d ever finish. Finally undoing the last button, he let his shirt fall open, revealing the exact same soulmark she had, in the exact same spot she had it.</p><p>An overwhelming urge overtook her at the sight of it, and she seemed to lose control of her body. Before she’d even realized she was moving, she had pressed her lips to the mark, pulling away as he inhaled a sharp gasp.</p><p>People only ever kissed each other’s marks if they’d accepted the bond already, or if they were about to accept it. In the physical sense.</p><p>“Tsukasa, do you...” he didn’t finish the thought.</p><p>Coming back to her senses, she leaned back, mortified. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me-“</p><p>“It’s okay,” he reassured gently.</p><p>Her embarrassment wore off for the most part, but her cheeks was still red. He wanted to kiss both of them until her entire face turned red again, too.</p><p>“Although,” she looked away from him. “That’s probably not the first time someone’s kissed your chest.”</p><p>He sputtered. “Wha-what?”</p><p>“Look, if we’re gonna do this, I need to know. How many people have you been with?”</p><p>“Do you want to know? It was mostly Jill, just so you’re aware-“ he cut himself off. She nodded. She didn’t <em>want</em> to know. She <em>had</em> to know. He looked at her for awhile, nearly a minute, before speaking again. “Eleven.” </p><p>“Eleven?!” She squeaked. How in the hell did he get around so much?</p><p>He was blushing furiously, and he looked away. “I didn’t think I’d ever find you, and several of them were only once or twice, so-“ </p><p>“Eleven is a lot!” She gasped out, clutching at where she knew her soulmark -<em>their</em> soulmark- lay beneath her clothes.</p><p>“Is it? I’m sorry.” He did look genuinely apologetic, to his credit. “I’ll understand if you’d... rather not be with me now.” His voice was soft, his tone gentle, but he looked away to hide the pain that filled his eyes at the thought of her not wanting to be with him. “But you should know I haven’t been with anyone since I met you.”</p><p>She sighed, shaking her head, half to clear it and half to tell him no, that wasn’t what she wanted at all.</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying. I, well. I’ve been in love with you for so long-“ his eyes shot to hers. </p><p>“You’re in love with me?”</p><p>She froze, realizing what she’d said. She wasn’t sure if she should deny it and run out of the room, pretend the whole thing had never happened. It was only a half consideration, though. Instead, she nodded.</p><p>“Almost since I met you.”</p><p>His face lit up, his eyes alight with happiness. “I love you, too, Tsukasa.”</p><p>She blushed, examined the comforter upon which they sat. She pulled at a loose string of the embroidery. “It scares me, a little bit. How strongly I feel about you.”</p><p>“I won’t hurt you,” he assured her. “I hardly ever react to blood anymore; if you started bleeding right now, I’d be fine-“</p><p>She cut him off, shaking her head. “I know you won’t hurt me. That’s not what I’m scared of.” Glancing up at his questioning eyes before returning her gaze to the comforter, she continued. “If I love you this much now, I’ll love you even more as time goes on, and what scares me is...” she took a deep breath, “what scares me is the thought of you not loving me as much as I love you.”</p><p>She’d barely finished her sentence before he spoke. “That’s not an issue.” His words were blunt, abrupt.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I’m so in love with you I sometimes think it’s going to consume me, eat me alive.” He paused for a second. “I’ve never felt so strongly about anything before. About anyone. I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m not with you, but I can’t breathe when you look at me, either. It’s been suffocating.”</p><p>Her entire face was red now. “I feel the same way,” she whispered.</p><p>He reached over to take her hand, but she pulled it away. “What’s wrong?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be able to...” her blush was so intense now that it extended into her hair, down her neck. He imagined all the things he wanted to do to her neck. Lick, kiss, suck. She continued. “I won’t be able to... satisfy you, I don’t think.” His eyes jerked up to hers, and before he could speak, she rushed on. “You’ve got more experience than me. By a lot, too.” He stilled, opened his mouth. Closed it again. “That night we met,” she whispered, “when you kissed me... that was my first kiss.”</p><p>“I thought you’d- I mean, you’re a year and a half older than me, so I thought-“</p><p>She shook her head. “No, I’ve always focused on my studies. I never bothered with dating, and I don’t know if I could have sex with someone I wasn’t in love with. I don’t think I could even if I tried.”</p><p><em>Well, shit</em>, he thought to himself. He hadn’t been with a virgin in... he wasn’t even sure how many years it’d been. Although, there was a plus side. He smiled slightly.</p><p>“What’re you grinning about?” She muttered.</p><p>“Well,” he said, smiling wider. “Unless you decide you don’t want to accept the bond and would prefer someone else, I’ll be the only person you ever be with.”</p><p>She turned tomato red again. “Oh.”</p><p>“Is that a bad ‘oh’ or a good ‘oh’?”</p><p>She blinked. “It’s just... oh.” He was still grinning softly at her when she spoke again. “I wish I could’ve been your first, too.”</p><p>His expression turned solemn. “So do I,” he told her quietly. “Although,” he said after a brief moment of thought, “it may be to your benefit that you weren’t.”</p><p>“I don’t see how,” she muttered, pouting slightly. </p><p>“Well,” he said, resting an elbow on the low headboard, “I know the female body.”</p><p>Jealousy filled her veins, thinking of all the other women he’d been with. He was <em>her</em> mate, and he’d been with other women before he met her. They might’ve even touched the soulmark he shared with her. She wanted to find these women and scream at them. Jill was her friend, but Taira was so angry at the other woman for having been with her soulmate. Her Anzai.</p><p>“Don’t be upset about it, Tsukasa,” he said softly, and when he next spoke, his voice was sensual and raspy. “It means I know what will make you feel good. And you’re the only one I want, anyway.”</p><p>She blushed again. How many times could one person blush in a single evening? She was still terribly jealous, but if he really only did want just her...</p><p>He grinned at the sight of her colored cheeks and continued in that low, sensual voice. “I’ll make you feel so good you won’t know what to do with yourself. I’ll make you <em>scream</em> for me, desperately begging for me to fill you up. And when I finally do, you’ll be so sensitive that you’ll orgasm again just from me sliding into you for the first time.”</p><p>Something inside of her clenched at his words, and a slight wetness pooled in her panties.</p><p>He sniffed the air, smiling again. “Does thinking about that turn you on, Tsukasa?”</p><p>“S-shut up,” she stuttered, more embarrassed than she’d ever been in her life.</p><p>“I’ve wanted you since I first kissed you. I haven’t been able to get your lips out of my head. And I tried, too, at first. I went to see Jill once or twice, tried to get my mind off you,” she stiffened furiously.</p><p>He’d said, he’d said he hadn’t been with anyone since meeting her. Had he lied to her?</p><p>“But I couldn’t,” he went on. “I couldn’t even let her kiss me. She’d go to and I’d close my eyes and all I could see was you.”</p><p>Taira turned her eyes on him. “Anzai, I...” she trailed off.</p><p>“We should call each other by our given names, don’t you think?” He said, pushing off the headboard and inching closer to her. “We share soulmarks, after all.”</p><p>Her blush hadn’t gone away. She vaguely wondered if she’d invented a new shade of red. “O-okay.”</p><p>He smiled, moving a little closer to her. “So you call me Yuuki, and I’ll call you Taira.”</p><p>The way the syllables of her name rolled off his tongue made her body want to shake with desire, but she fought it off.</p><p>“Okay, Taira?” He said her name softly, like a prayer.</p><p>It was several moments before she worked up the courage to say, “okay, Yuuki.”</p><p>He looked so happy just from her saying his name. He was so adorable, she thought she might explode.</p><p>He placed a gentle palm on her cheek, his large hand covering the side of her face.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He whispered.</p><p>“I... I don’t know how...”</p><p>“Do what feels good and I’ll teach you the rest,” he rubbed his thumb across her cheek in soft swipes, the rough pad scraping her skin just a little. “But only if you want me to.”</p><p>She thought she might spontaneously combust from all the blushing she was doing. “I want you to.”</p><p>Smiling again, he tilted his head slightly and leaned forward. When his lips pressed against hers, she could’ve sworn her heart exploded with joy.</p><p>His kiss was soft and sweet, very unlike the first one so long ago. The kiss that had inspired such desire within her. Within him.</p><p>He pulled away slightly, examined her face; her lips parted, cheeks red, eyes glazed. He moved towards her again, ever so slowly, giving her the chance to push him away or object. Instead, she leaned forward, pressing their lips together again. His hand slid from her cheek into her hair, and he increased the pressure on her lips, opening his own and pressing his tongue against the seam of her lips.</p><p>Slowly, tentatively, she opened her mouth the way he’d opened his and he immediately slid his tongue in to meet hers. His hand that had been bracing him on the bed moved to her waist, holding her gently. She moved her own hands to his upper chest as she tried to mimic his movements, learning what felt good, what felt right.</p><p>Him kissing her, touching her, <em>that</em> felt right. More right than anything she’d experienced in her life. Sliding her hands up to his shoulders, she sighed against his mouth as his tongue massaged hers.</p><p>He groaned slightly when she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wanted him pressed against her body. She wanted their clothes off, to feel his bare skin against her own. As if sensing her desire, he pulled her into his lap and kept kissing her, wrapping his arm around her waist as his fingers clutched her hair.</p><p>She positioned her legs either side of his, flattened her breasts against him. They panted as they adjusted themselves, lips brushing against each other lightly, and she slid a hand into his hair to hold him where she wanted him. She had him <em>exactly</em> where she wanted him.</p><p>She felt something press against her center. Something hard, firm. Insistent. She barely noticed it, barely noticed how she started to move her hips instinctively, undulating against him. He put her hands on her thighs, allowing his hands to rest on the hem of her shorts where they’d ridden up, barely covering her at all. She didn’t notice that, either.</p><p>All she knew was that she loved him, her Yuuki, and <em>god</em> but she wanted him.</p><p>He leaned his head back, letting hit fall against the wall behind them. Taira was making quiet little noises, trying not to be too loud. She leaned forward to follow him, kissing his neck. One of his hands slid up her back, feeling the back of her bra underneath the soft fabric her shirt as she sucked his neck, grinding her hips down against him.</p><p>“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he groaned out.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she gasped against his neck. “You just feel so <em>good</em>.”</p><p>“So do you,” he growled, surging forward. When he moved towards her to capture her lips again, she saw that his eyes had changed.</p><p>At that moment, there was a beep from the laptop. They whipped their heads around at the sound, then Dr.Yanagi’s voice came over the speaker. “It’s been awhile and I’m only just now seeing Anzai’s pulse go up. His temperature’s fine, only up by less than a degree, but I just wanted to make sure you were both okay.”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Taira said breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes,” her companion -her soulmate- agreed.</p><p>“How far have you gotten?” Dr.Kano chimed in excitedly.</p><p>Too mortified to speak, Anzai -no, <em>Yuuki</em> now- took over for her. “We’ve kissed.”</p><p>“Well get to it!” Dr.Kano said cheerfully.</p><p>There was a muttering from Dr.Yanagi, but he only said, “we’ll keep an eye on the temperature and we’ll leave you be unless it goes up.” There was another beep, and then silence.</p><p>He turned his red gaze on her. “Are my eyes...”</p><p>She nodded. “They changed.”</p><p>He tilted his head down, shielding his eyes from her view. “I’m sorry. They’re creepy, I know.”</p><p>“I don’t think they’re creepy,” she told him softly.</p><p>He looked back up at her, eyes trained on her face. “Really? You don’t think they’re creepy or disgusting?”</p><p>Taira looked away, blushing furiously. “Well, in this case, it just means that you’re... y’know...” she trailed off.</p><p>“Horny?” He clarified.</p><p>She nodded swiftly, embarrassed. “I guess because of that, I actually find it kinda, well. Sexy,” she whispered the last word, so quiet he probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it without heightened senses. </p><p>“You think my eyes are sexy like this?” He asked, disbelieving.</p><p>She nodded again. “It makes me feel like you want me,” she said quietly.</p><p>“There’s other ways I can show you I want you,” he offered. Yuuki was still hard against her, she realized. Despite this, though, he said, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”</p><p>She met his gaze, then kissed him gently on the lips. “I love you. And I want to.”</p><p>He smirked again. “Be more specific, love. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“I want you,” she whispered, her lips millimeters from his.</p><p>“You have me. I’m yours,” he swore.</p><p>“And I’m yours, but..”</p><p>“Oh, is that not what you meant?” He traced circles into the skin of her thighs with his fingers, just below the hemline of her shorts. She glared at him. “You’d better tell me what you mean, then.” She knew he was teasing her, but dammit, she didn’t feel like being teased.</p><p>“I want you inside me,” she gasped out, undulating her hips once more.</p><p>“Mm, I can give you that,” he whispered in her ear. “Do you want my fingers? My tongue?”</p><p>She moaned, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she moved her hips back and for, his hardness siding against her clit with ever movement. “Yes, but more than that, I want...” she trailed off on a moan as he bucked his hips against her, just slightly.</p><p>“Say it,” he growled into her ear. “Tell me what you want inside you.”</p><p>She moved her hips back and forth faster, desperate for more friction, for <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Say it,” he repeated, gripping her thighs.</p><p>“I want you inside me,” she repeated. Then, after a few seconds, she let out a nervous,</p><p>“I want your... I want your cock inside me.” At his tight inhale, she whispered, “please, Yuuki.”</p><p>He groaned, burying his face in her hair and inhaling. “I wanna be inside you, baby,” he growled. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and for so long you won’t be able to move by the time I’m done with you.”</p><p>She whimpered at the thought, her panties getting wetter by the second.</p><p>“Can we take this off?” He asked, playing with the hem of her shirt. She nodded, blushing again, and he pulled the shirt over her head. She lifted her arms up to help him.</p><p>She hadn’t paid much attention when she’d selected her undergarments that morning; they were nice enough but they weren’t a set. Still, he stared at her breasts. He glanced up at her questioningly, and at her nod, he reached around her and unhooked her bra. She let it slide off her shoulders, revealing her breasts and the soulmark. Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed the mark tenderly.</p><p>“You mean to... accept the bond?” She gasped out as he squeezed a breast gently, testing.</p><p>“That’s what sex does,” he told her. “It means we’ve accepted it. Did you not know that?”</p><p>She shrugged slightly. “I’d heard it, but I didn’t know if it was true or not.” </p><p>He nodded. “It’s true. Is that... okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said without hesitation.</p><p>“You’re okay bonding with someone like me?” He asked. “With... a monster, a devil?”</p><p>“I’m in love with you. I don’t care what you are,” she said before kissing him again. </p><p>“I promise I’ll make you feel good,” he swore. “I’ll make you happy, too.”</p><p>“I know,” she whispered against his lips. “Now please, Yuuki. Please take me,” at his groan, she went on with a grind against his pelvis for emphasis. “I need it. I need <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“I need you, too. I’ve needed you for so long, Taira,” he moaned into her skin, gripping her breast.</p><p>He glanced up at her questioningly, and when she nodded her assent, he took each of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched. She moaned his name, a desperate plea, and then he angled her breast up so that he could take her nipple in his mouth. She moved her hips faster, wanting more, more, more-</p><p>Yuuki sucked and squeezed her breast, moaning with pleasure. After perhaps half a minute, he pulled off her nipple with an audible <em>pop</em> and immediately latched onto the other one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuki,” she moaned out. “Oh, <em>Yuuki</em>! Please, I need more.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled off her nipple. “More what, love?” He asked huskily. She’d heard that voice in her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“More of you. More of everything,” she panted, still moving her hips. He moved his in tandem with hers and oh, it felt good, but she needed more. Knowing he wouldn’t give her what she wanted without specifics, she wracked her brain for the words. “I need your cock. I need it inside me. Please,” she whimpered, practically begging him.</p><p>But she wasn’t close enough to begging yet. Not for him to fuck her. Not yet. “Soon, baby. Soon.”</p><p>Taira groaned with frustration, but before the sound had even ceased he pushed her down on the bed, his large body towering over her. He put a thumb inside the waistband of her shorts. “Can I take these off?”</p><p>At her hurried nod, he tugged her shorts and panties off in the same movement, then kneeled before her, spreading her legs so he could finally, <em>finally</em> gaze upon her.</p><p>She was terribly embarrassed; fully naked as he sat there, fully closed, examining the most private part of her body. But then he said, “fuck,” with a deep inhalation through his nose. “You smell so fucking good, Taira.”</p><p>He inhaled again, and then placed his tongue on her slit and licked up her, long and slow. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. He took his tongue off of her, then pulled her hand away from her face.</p><p>“Don’t you dare hide your sounds from me,” he growled. </p><p>“But, the doctors,” she whispered. “They’ll hear us!”</p><p>“I don’t care. Let them hear who’s making you cum, making you moan. Let them hear you scream my name. They’ll know who you belong to then. They’ll know who <em>I</em> belong to.”</p><p>She blushed furiously but did not object, and without another word, he licked up her slit again, stopped at her clit to swirl his tongue around it. She was moaning, and then he flicked it with his tongue for the first time.</p><p>She was so wet, so desperate for him, her core clenching and unclenching with desire, and her body was so, <em>so</em> sensitive.</p><p>It only took a few more flicks of his tongue before she screamed, “Fuck, Yuuki!” as she came.</p><p>Next door, Dr.Yanagi had his head in his hands, unable to block out the louder moans. When Taira screamed, the younger doctor looked at his older companion and mournfully said, “she’s a screamer.”</p><p>Dr.Kano cackled.</p><p>Back in the room, Yuuki was pinching Taira’s nipple with one hand, pumping two fingers inside of her with the other, and sucking her clit. No claws had replaced his fingernails. All she felt inside her was him sliding those long, long fingers in and out of her, her wetness spilling onto the comforter. She was moaning, nearing another orgasm.</p><p>When she came again with another scream, she expected him to stop.</p><p>He didn’t. He kept sucking her throbbing clit, kept pumping his fingers in and out of her clenching walls, and he didn’t stop until she came twice more. </p><p>He pulled his fingers out after her fourth orgasm, and they were drenched in her juices. He sat up, looked her in the eye, slid his fingers into his mouth, and sucked them clean.</p><p>He leaned over her, his body looking and his open shirt hanging, brushing her bare skin. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, passionately. When he pulled away, he spoke in that soft, sensual voice.</p><p>“Do you know what I’m going to do to you now, sweetheart?”</p><p>She blushed furiously, despite their intimate contact just a moment ago. “You’re going to put yourself inside me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.” He said. “I’m going to put my cock deep in your pussy, and I’m going to leave it there, filling you up, until you’re ready for me to fuck you into the mattress.”</p><p>She whimpered at the thought. He sniffed. “I can smell you getting wet again, love,” he pointed out. “Do you like it when I talk about how I’m going to fuck you?”</p><p>She nodded. He gripped her chin with his hand, gentle but firm. “Tell me, then.” He thought for a moment. “And say my name.”</p><p>“I like hearing you talking about fucking me, Yuuki,” she told him softly.</p><p>“Good,” he murmured. “Because I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to make you cum again. And I’m going to make you scream more.”</p><p>All she could think was <em>yes, please</em>.</p><p>At his smirk, she realized she’d said it out loud, much to her embarrassment. </p><p>“Your wish is my command, my love,” he said softly, reverently.</p><p>Standing up, he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, revealing lightly muscled arms. Devils didn’t need particularly large muscles, she knew. They had inhuman strength regardless. Half devils, it seemed, were no different in that regard. </p><p>He undid his belt, the buckle coming undone with a soft <em>clink</em>. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide them down his long, slender legs, kicking them off his feet. Left in his (considerably tented) boxers, Yuuki putting his thumbs in the waistband and stripping them off, only breaking eye contact with Taira in order to bend down.</p><p>Though theoretically equal in nudity, Taira did not feel that they were equal in the slightest. In fact, she was so startled (and a little scared, if she were being honest), she squeaked a bit at the sight of him.</p><p>She’d seen penises before in pictures. She knew what they were supposed to look like. She’d never seen one that looked like, well. <em>That</em>. It was just... far too large to fit inside her, surely. There was no way. It was too long and too thick. His size seemed impossible to her. Monstrous, even. Looking at him, what he was supposed to put inside her, she thought it would split her in half if she tried to take it in. In fact, she was certain of it.</p><p>Climbing back on the bed and crawling over the bed, he leaned down and kissed her, sweetly and lovingly. “Don’t be scared, Taira,” he said softly, brushing strands of her hair away from her face. “We’re soulmarked. You’re my mate. Our bodies were designed to fit together perfectly.”</p><p>She shook her head disbelievingly. “There’s obviously been some kind of mistake, that’s just not going to fit. There’s no way.” Clearly he was meant for a woman with larger organs than she had. Someone tall; maybe a model. He’d spear her wide open. He’d kill her with that thing.</p><p>He chuckled softly. “It’ll fit, love. I promise.”</p><p>“That can’t be normal! Are devils bigger than average or something?” She managed to squeak out, resisting the urge to back away. Yuuki wasn’t monstrous, but his cock <em>definitely</em> was.</p><p>“There have been studies done that suggest that,” he told her, nuzzling her affectionately.</p><p>“I knew it! So there’s no way-“</p><p>He pulled back slightly, looking her in the eyes. “Taira,” he said softly, stroking her soulmark to remind her of its existence. She blinked in return. “We were made for each other. If it hurts, I’ll stop. But I promise you, it’ll fit, and it’ll feel good. I’ll make it incredible for you, I swear.”</p><p>Still apprehensive, she nodded hesitantly. “Okay.”</p><p>He kissed her again. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips.</p><p>“I love you too,” she said with a contented sigh. He smiled at her lovingly for several heartbeats before she got impatient and said, “please kiss me.”</p><p>He started slowly, and then it grew more passionate. They opened their mouths and massaged each other’s tongues, sucking on them. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled ever-so-gently as he tugged on her nipples. She gasped, and he kissed her more fiercely.</p><p>One of his hands moved down from her breast and to her core, circling her still-sensitive entrance. Her muscles clenched on nothing but emptiness, and she felt a sort of desperation, a <em>need</em> for Yuuki to fill her.</p><p>“You’re dripping,” he groaned against her lips. “So fucking wet, so ready for me.”</p><p>“Yes, Yuuki,” she gasped out, forgetting her precious trepidation and canting her hips up towards him. “I’m ready, I need you.”</p><p>He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing himself there, teasing her. She whimpered and whined, desperate for him.</p><p>“Yuuki, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Please what, my love?” He asked, stroking her entrance with his cock still.</p><p>“Please put it inside me. I need your cock in me. I’m so empty, <em>please</em>,” she was nearly sobbing with need, her muscles aching from the desperate clenching.</p><p>“Very well,” he agreed, pressing the tip inside her. She gasped; even just the head of his cock was considerably more substantial than his fingers. Slowly, achingly slowly, he pushed inside her. Inch by agonizing inch, he pushed in until he filled her to the hilt. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he groaned out, his head falling against her shoulder. “You feel so fucking good, Taira.” Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head and told her, “let me know when to move.”</p><p>She nodded her assent. It was strange; she’d never felt so... stretched in all her life. It was quite uncomfortable at first, because he truly was ridiculously large, but after several minutes, the pain was gone, and all that remained was the devastatingly sensitive state of her body and the overwhelming feeling of fullness.</p><p>“Okay,” she said softly.</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, he slid out of her. When the tip of him was barely inside still, he pushed back in. She gasped lightly, putting her hands on his hips as they moved against her own. He withdrew from her again, only to push back in a little harder this time.</p><p>“Can I go harder?” He rasped.</p><p>“Yes, please,” she said breathily.</p><p>On his next push in, he didn’t just push, he <em>slammed</em> so hard her body jolted a little, and something snapped within her; her desperation and arousal went from a low burn to an inferno in half a second.</p><p>“Yuuki, <em>fuck</em>!” She was gasping, screaming, desperate for more. “Don’t stop!”</p><p>He palmed her breast roughly and kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled away, he growled, “I’m not gonna stop. I wanna hear you scream for me. Scream my name as I fuck you into the mattress.” When she called his name again in a voice that was half-scream, half-moan, he moaned back. “That’s it, baby. Show me how much you like it.”</p><p>She kissed him again, moaning into his mouth. “I love it, fuck! Fuck, I love your cock!” She thrust her hips up to meet him on instinct, and he gripped her hips bruisingly.</p><p>She was so, <em>so</em> sensitive, and when he reached down between them with just two strokes of her clit, she came abruptly, screaming his name again.</p><p>After her orgasm, he flipped them over so she was sitting on top of him, a leg on either side, with him still lodged within her. </p><p>“Ride me,” he growled, putting his hands on her hips and showing her how to move. She moved her hips back and forth at first, and then she raised herself up off his cock before slamming herself back down.</p><p>They were both moaning, and her breasts were bouncing with each movement. He grasped them, yanking her down to suckle her nipple hungrily. She buried her hand in his soft, inky hair, holding his head against her breast as she gasped again. He sucked harder, biting her nipple lightly as he thrust himself up into her. Pulling away from her breast slightly, he pressed loving, wet kisses to her soulmark.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” he told her when she pulled back up to pull up off of him before slamming back down again. “Bounce on my cock.”</p><p>She nodded vehemently, needing <em>more, more, more</em>. He watched her breasts bounce as she rode him, and he reached up and grasped one of them roughly, tugging her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. She threw her head back, moaning loudly again. After several minutes, he sat up and turned her around so she could look in the mirror that stood facing the bed. He spread her legs, putting their joining on full display in the mirror.</p><p>“Look at us,” he murmured in her ear as he thrust into her, tugging her nipple and kneading her breast. She moaned, arching back against him as he touched her. “Look,” he repeated himself, and she obeyed. “Watch my cock pound into you.”</p><p>She moaned at the sight of him stretching her, filling her, the red glint of his eyes shining back at her in the mirror. He was so thick she marveled at how he’d managed to shove himself into her, but it felt so good to have him stretching her clenching walls. With every thrust, more of her wetness came out as he pulled himself out of her, dripping onto the bed. She could see it all in the mirror. She watched him kiss her neck and twist her nipple, sliding his cock in and out of her. </p><p>How could something, <em>anything</em>, feel so incredible? She wanted more. </p><p>“Fuck me,” she moaned hungrily, leaning back against him again. “Please make me cum again.”</p><p>He growled in her ear, and with one last twist of her nipple, he flipped her onto her back and within seconds he was slamming into her again and again. She screamed her pleasure.</p><p>“More!” She sobbed. “Don’t stop, Yuuki! Harder, give it to me harder! Fuck!”</p><p>“Taira,” he moaned, “I’m gonna cum,” he thrust in harder, faster.</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped out, wanting it, wanting him to cum, just for her, not for anybody but her-</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” he groaned in her ear again, his hips pounding against hers repeatedly. “I’m gonna fill you with my cum, you’ll be dripping with it.”</p><p>“Yes!” She gasped out, incredibly aroused at the thought of him cumming inside her. “Fill me up, Yuuki! I want your cum in me! Please!”</p><p>He reached down and stroked her clit with each harsh, pounding thrust. She screamed as another orgasm ripped through her.</p><p>“Fuck, Taira-“ he cut himself off as he came with a shout, seconds after she’d cum herself.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her. They breathed for a few minutes, just relaxing. Finally, he rolled off of her, pulling out gently and kissing her tenderly.</p><p>Gazing down her body, he saw his seed leaking out of her. Reaching down, he gathered it with his fingers before thrusting them into her. She gasped at how sensitive she still was.</p><p>“Wha-what are you doing?” She demanded with a sputter. </p><p>He kissed her slowly, pumping his fingers in and out of her. “I want every drop of my cum inside you.”</p><p>She whimpered, but didn’t disagree, only moved her hips in time with his fingers.</p><p>“You were perfect,” he told her quietly between thrusts. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” she gasped out. Against her thigh, she felt him hardening again. “How are you hard already?”</p><p>“We just accepted the bond. I don’t have much in the way of a refractory period to begin with, but now it’s basically nonexistent,” he said against her lips.</p><p>“Does that mean you... I mean, do you want me again?”</p><p>He buried his face in her neck. “I’ll never stop wanting you.”</p><p>Gently urging his face up, she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him desperately. “Then take me,” she murmured between kisses.</p><p>Growling, he climbed on top of her again, he pressed the tip of his monstrous cock against her pussy, dripping with a mixture of his cum and her juices.</p><p>She nodded vigorously, trying to convince him to go faster, to fill her up again. “Inside, Yuuki,” she begged with a sob, trying to push herself onto his cock.</p><p>“Like this, baby?” He slowly, ever so slowly, slid his cock inside her.</p><p>She shook her head. “Faster,” she gasped out. “<em>More</em>.”</p><p>He growled, then slammed all the way in her once more.</p><p>“Mmm, yes,” she moaned, throwing her head back.</p><p>He pulled out and then slammed back in, his hips snapping against hers. “You like that, Taira?” When she only nodded, albeit vigorously, he said, “then tell me, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I like it,” she moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust, slam for slam. “I fucking love it.”</p><p>He gripped her hips hard, holding her still as he pounded into her. “That’s a good girl,” he growled against her neck, inhaling her scent. “Take your mate’s cock. Every,” thrust. “Fucking,” thrust. “Inch,” she moaned at the words combined with his thrusts, and he sucked her neck briefly before continuing. “Take it all, baby.”</p><p>“I am, Yuuki,” Taira gasped. “Your cock, it-“ she cut herself off with a moan at a particularly rough thrust, his fingers digging into her. “Your cock fills me up <em>so good</em>!”</p><p>“Good girl,” he said again. “And who gets to make you wet?”</p><p>“You do,” she forced out with a moan. He rewarded her with a thrust.</p><p>“That’s right,” he growled. “Who gets to lick your pretty pussy?”</p><p>“You do,” she said again breathlessly. Another thrust.</p><p>“Mmm,” he ground his hips into hers, but didn’t thrust again. “Who gets to fuck your tight little pussy?”</p><p>“You do, Yuuki.”</p><p>“That’s right, baby,” he moaned, pounding into her, harder this time. “Fuck, Taira. Say my name again.”</p><p>“Yuuki,” she whimpered between thrusts. </p><p>“Yes,” he groaned against her skin with smithed thrust, and he kissed her soulmark again, then pulled back to look at her. Fisting a hand in her hair, he held her gaze. “No one else gets to fuck you,” he growled.</p><p>“Yes, fuck!” She nodded vehemently. “Just you!”</p><p>“That’s right, my sweet little mate. You like having my cock inside you?”</p><p>“I love it, Yuuki,” she moaned out. “I love it when you fill me up, when you pound into me so hard I think I might break.”</p><p>In response to her words, he did just that; slamming into her again and again. She couldn’t keep herself from screaming. Most of it was incoherent, and what could be understood was primarily his name and nothing more.</p><p>“More!” She managed to get out. He gripped one of her legs and put it on his shoulder. She gasped at the new angle, the new depth. “<em>Fuck</em>, you’re so deep!” She sobbed.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum again, Taira,” he growled, grasping her breast and twisting her nipple again.</p><p>She nodded vigorously. “Fill me up!” She cried out. “Fill me with your cum! Please, Yuuki, I need it!” He rubbed her clit again, and she came with another scream.</p><p>He spurted inside her, still so much seed coming out of him. It overflowed, seeping out of her with his brief, stunted thrusts.</p><p>Collapsing on top of her again, he rested his head on her chest, pressing his lips to her soulmark again.</p><p>“I don’t think I can go again,” she panted.</p><p>He nodded. “We can go to sleep, then.”</p><p>He closed the laptop and locked the door, then joined her in bed once more. Both were asleep within a few minutes.</p><p>Much later, it occurred to her they’d never used the nail guards or handcuffs; both had stayed on the table next to the laptop. She supposed that he didn’t need them.</p><hr/><p>They were rudely awakened by a loud knocking on the door they’d locked at a point she couldn’t recall. “What?” Yuuki called out groggily, pushing himself up on his elbows.</p><p>“Are you two hurt?! You haven’t been responding and the webcam won’t activate!” Dr. Yanagi shouted through the door. </p><p>Yuuki blinked for a moment. “Right, sorry. After we, ahem. <em>Finished</em>, I closed the laptop.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment. “...oh.” Dr.Yanagi said. “And Tsukasa? Is she alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Taira barely managed to get out before falling back asleep.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it, then, I guess,” their friend said before walking away. </p><p>If Taira were awake, she would’ve smiled at Yuuki falling back into bed, laughing softly and covering his eyes with an arm.</p><hr/><p>Jill blinked when she saw how exhausted Taira was. Yuuki, on the other hand, was usual self. Neither seemed to surprise Jill after that initial eyebrow raise.</p><p>“Well,” she said, turning to Taira. “Yuuki did always have a rather high sex drive.”</p><p>Taira blanched. Yuuki spit out his drink.</p><hr/><p>“I <em>told</em> you!”</p><p>“I know, Toda,” Taira groaned at her friend in irritation.</p><p>“See, this is why people should listen to me more. I’m always right,” the other girl said with a self-assured nod.</p><p>“So... how was it?”</p><p>“Uh...” Taira trailed off, embarrassed. “Rough, I guess.”</p><p>“Details!”</p><p>“Well, I don’t even remember how many orgasms I had. We had sex twice in one night and then again when we woke up the next morning. After awhile the doctors said not to worry about being monitored anymore,” Taira said quietly.</p><p>“Whoa, that’s a lot!” Toda exclaimed.</p><p>Taira was silent for a moment. “...and then we did it three more times before lunch.” Toda was too shocked to speak at that, so Taira rushed on. “It’s... it’s just like that for devils! And it’s even worse when they’ve just accepted a bond, so...”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is,” Toda leaned forward. “You’re in for a rather excessive amount of screwing.” When Taira merely blushed, Toda went on. “How big is he?”</p><p>Her jaw dropped when Taira positioned her hands to signify length and then girth.</p><p>“That’s, I mean. It’s...”</p><p>“Monstrous, I know.”</p><p>When she returned home from meeting Toda, he took her twice more. It was as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. It did eventually slow, but even then it was remarkably frequent.</p><hr/><p>“So,” began Dr.Yanagi, holding up a syringe of clear liquid. “After injecting this, blood, once spilled, will reproduce blood at a near-instantaneous replacement rate. It will speed healing and prevent scarring, as well.”</p><p>Anzai was looking at his friend in astonishment, but Taira was still not entirely sure she understood. “As long as Anzai remains in control of himself and only bites you in one place, he’ll be able to drink your blood without it actually harming you. I’m adapting it into capsule form, as well. Be forewarned, though: the couples that have tested this have reported that for the human, the bite itself is somewhat painful, but the actual drinking of the blood, that may even be... pleasurable. For both parties.”</p><p>Taira was too shocked to say anything, especially at the last part. Her mate asked, “how long does it last?”</p><p>“Oh, a good twenty-four hours, at least.”</p><p>Taira looked over at Yuuki. “So I could take it once a day and we’d be fine.”</p><p>He nodded, smiling affectionately at her. She turned back to their friend then. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.</p><hr/><p>It would be another month or so before the capsules were available, but for the time being, they had quite a decent stock of syringes.</p><p>Taira stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was longer than when they’d first met, reaching her shoulders now.</p><p>Anzai was busy climbing into bed, and so she injected herself with the syringe, wincing as the needle pierced her skin. It took less than a minute after the injection before she saw a bit more blood than normal well up where she’d stuck the needle. She surmised that it had kicked in. Dr.Yanagi had said, after all, that it shouldn’t take any longer than a minute.</p><p>She stripped out of her clothes, tossing them in the hamper.</p><p>She wanted to surprise him.</p><p>Seduce him.</p><p>He wouldn’t expect her to try to utilize the serum so soon after receiving it. She was counting on that.</p><p>Stepping out of the bathroom into their shared bedroom, she found him pulling back the covers, preparing to climb in.</p><p>“Taira, have you seen my-“ he turned and cut himself off at the sight of her. They were still so early on in their relationship, he wasn’t used to seeing her naked regularly. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>“I injected myself with the serum,” she said, walking towards him. </p><p>He was too busy staring at the way her breasts bounced slightly as she moved to fully comprehend her words.</p><p>Reaching him, she pressed her nude body against his clothed one. Placing her palms flat on his chest, she looked up at him. “I’ll take the serum every day, so from now on, please only drink my blood.”</p><p>Something about her words made them stick in his brain, and he put a hand on her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. “Okay,” he whispered just before their lips touched.</p><p>Wrapping one arm around his neck, she put her other hand on his neck, threading her fingers into his hairline as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Grabbing her ass and jerking her against him, he let them roll onto the bed, kissing hungrily. Moving from his lips to kiss down his neck, she undid the buttons of his pajama shirt. Moving his hands from her hips to the waistline of his pants, he yanked them down, pulling both them and his underwear down in one movement. Kicking them off, he shrugged out of the shirt, pressing his bare chest against hers. </p><p>Moving down, he began to suck on her nipple, and she gasped appreciatively. In response, he looked at her, and she saw that his eyes were red. Moaning softly, she put her hand on the back of his head, fisting her fingers in his black hair, and held him against her breast, encouraging him to keep suckling.</p><p>Slurping sounds filled the room, quiet though they were, and her moans grew louder.</p><p>“Okay, enough foreplay,” she gasped out. </p><p>He pulled back from her breast. “We’ve hardly done anything,” he complained. </p><p>“I need you inside me. Now. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>He kissed her again, and she moaned desperately, reaching down to grip him.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how big you are,” she murmured as she stroked him, tightening her grip at the tip.</p><p>“Mm,” he groaned against her neck. “Tell me again how much you like it.”</p><p>She continued stroking him, saying, “you always feel so good inside me.” Then she remembered the types of things that he really liked to hear. “You’re the only one who can make me feel like that. You’re the only one who can fill me up so perfectly. Nobody else has ever made me want to be fucked the way you make me want it.”</p><p>His eyes were practically glowing as he growled at her, and he trapped her on her back with his body. “Inside me, please,” she whimpered.</p><p>He slid into her wetness with a groan of her name, feeling her clench around him.</p><p>“Yuuki,” she gasped out. They had sex frequently, but even so, she somehow always forgot how incredible it felt to have him inside her.</p><p>Pulling almost completely out of her, he slid back in far too slowly for her liking. “Harder,” she moaned, moving her hips in a rhythm she wanted.</p><p>“Like this?” He slammed into her, pulled out, and slammed back in. When she nodded, eyes closed and head thrown back, he growled, leaning down and thrusting in and out of her slowly. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she whimpered, “fuck me harder, Yuuki.”</p><p>He sat up again and fucked her in earnest. When she opened her eyes to look up at him, she found him looking down at her, his eyes a glowing red.</p><p>“You can... drink my blood,” she offered, gasping with each thrust he made into her.</p><p>He pulled her upright so she was in his lap and kissed her fiercely. She moved her hips back and forth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>Putting his hands on her hips to still her, he spoke against her lips. “Are you sure you want me to?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” she said with a smile and kissed him again.</p><p>He allowed his teeth to transform and started guiding her hips again. Leaning her head to the side, she threaded her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled her neck.</p><p>Opening his mouth, he pressed his teeth into the skin of her neck, and then bit down. She winced from the pain, but when her blood began to flow, <em>oh</em>. She clenched her hands into fists at his back, moaning low in her throat.</p><p>He gripped her ass, fingers digging into her skin, as he let her blood flow down his throat. She moved her hips faster, hand moving back up to his hair as he drank from her. </p><p>“Yuuki,” she gasped his name, the syllables broken. “It feels good,” she moaned out, and he began to thrust up into her.</p><p>The pleasure from it was shooting from her neck down her spine, and she felt her walls clench around him. Moving her hips in time with his thrusts, she moaned again, louder this time.</p><p>“Harder!” She begged desperately. “Fuck me harder!” </p><p>He complied, pounding into her relentlessly as he drank from her. Trails of blood were dripping down her neck, but Taira was too lost in the moment to notice or care.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Yuuki!” She screamed. “You fill me up so good!” She nearly sobbed the last word, and he growled in response.</p><p>He pulled his teeth out of her neck gently, licking the puncture wounds he’d left in her skin, and pulled back slightly to look at her.</p><p>Her breasts bounced with every thrust, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he felt a slight twinge of embarrassment at her seeing his transformed face, but she didn’t halt the movement of her hips in the slightest.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” she moaned, gripping the back of his neck.</p><p>“It- it felt good?” He thrust into her as he spoke, and she moaned with each one.</p><p>Nodding vigorously, she said, “yes, please keep going, it feels so <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Careful to put his teeth back in the same places as before, he bit into her again and began to drink.</p><p>Laying her down on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him to keep drinking.</p><p>“Please fuck me,” she whimpered. He slammed into her in response, and she moaned.</p><p>“Yuuki, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” he reached down and rubbed her clit, and she screamed, meeting him thrust for thrust.</p><p>He clutched at her as he drank, her walls clenching and unclenching around him as he fucked her.</p><p>Feeling the intense pleasure of him drinking from her as he slid in and out of her, she found she wasn’t satisfied yet.</p><p>“More, Yuuki...” she moaned, moving her hips against him. “Make me cum again.”</p><p>He rubbed her clit roughly, and with the tingling sensitivity of her previous orgasm, it didn’t take much for her to have a second one.</p><p>She knew from his moaning that he was about to cum, too, so she wrapped her legs around him.</p><p>“Cum inside me! Please, Yuuki, fill me with your cum!” He slammed into her even harder at her words, slumping down more of her blood.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” She screamed, clenching around him with a third orgasm. It was her clenching that drove him over he edge, and he spurted inside her.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, as she was pulling her panties back on, she asked him, “so what were you looking for when I came in?”</p><p>He blinked, thinking for a moment, then turned his gaze to her.</p><p>“No idea.”</p><hr/><p>He panicked when he discovered she was pregnant two years after their bonding ceremony, freaked out that her birth control had failed.</p><p>Being only one fourth devil, the pregnancy was normal. The child was human, too. </p><p>Their next one wasn’t. Taira had to be monitored closely during the pregnancy, and Yuuki fussed over her nonstop. They decided not to have another child after that. Their daughter didn’t have any issues controlling her blood cravings; they trained her from a young age. Her life was relatively normal. Still, Taira and Yuuki worried constantly. Truthfully, though, the girl was fine.</p><p>Even years into their relationship, they were still desperate and hungry for each other. They were disgustingly sappy together. Their children were embarrassed by it, and their friends complained about it. It was just how they were, though.</p><p>When Yuuki turned thirty-nine, Taira was terrified it would be the end for them. For their family. But year after year passed, and he was still in good health. They both ended up living long, happy lives together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What’s that, you say? The smut was inaccurate? Well, then you better find a better partner, my friends. TMI alert but parts of this were based off my own experiences (particularly the earlier ones where I was still like “AAAAHHH A PENIS”) with my boyfriend, and I really did squeal in terror when I saw his junk for the first time. That first time was a bit more stop-and-go for a good few minutes at a time than I’ve portrayed here but it 100% happens and if it’s your first time with a penis and you’re a small person like both myself and our girl here (we’re the same height), that’s a pretty daunting thing, lemme tell ya. I’ve also been a bit more liberal with how many orgasms she was able to have. I dunno what the going rate is for ‘em but I figure because of the just-bonded thing, she’d be more sensitive and more prone to having them. I’d love to hear from more people who wanted some decently written porn about these two, so if you qualify, come say hi on tumblr, it’s imnotoverlyobsessive. Also, before commenting, please keep in mind that I wrote this without the intent of posting it anywhere. I know it’s OOC, and I know it’s got no plot and doesn’t follow canon. If you see any typos or misspellings, by all means, let me know, but otherwise please keep constructive criticism to my actual proper work on here. This is a flaming sin bin and is not eligible for constructive criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>